The present invention relates to a clamping device for objects, for example for workpieces to be treated.
Clamping devices are known in the art. They have various designs and are produced in many modifications. It is understood that the existing clamping devices can be further improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clamping device for objects, for example for workpieces to be treated, which is formed so that at least one carrier with a clamping finger is adjustable automatically transversely to a clamping direction for example radially to a corresponding position which is designed for clamping.
When the clamping device is designed in accordance with the present invention, it is possible to provide adaptation to the corresponding objects to be clamped without special expensive adjusting works and automatically by performing a transverse movement of the at least one carrier with a clamping finger to a standard position required for the clamp. This is achieved in a simple manner by a fixed abutment which limits the transverse adjusting movement. The fixed abutment is exchangeably mounted on a base body and is adapted to the dimensions of the object to be clamped, for example for circular workpieces to be clamped it is adjusted to the workpiece diameter.
It is advantageous that the fixed abutment simultaneously serves as an abutment for the corresponding object to be clamped, and the fixed abutment has an abutment surface for the object to be clamped.
The at least one carrier with the end-side clamping finger can be displaced during the application of the clamping force for clamping not only axis-parallel. It can also perform additional turning movements in a simple manner by the design of an outer nut during the axial movement for clamping and releasing.
The clamping device which is designed in accordance with the present invention is simple, reliable in operation and cost saving.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection With the accompanying drawings.